Seeing Stars
by Penguinpunk
Summary: Joey adn Ally start noticings something that they wished wasn't there.Can Ally keep her horrilbe pass and strange future hidden from Joey ?Or will it all end like it did before?r+r TT-TT plz
1. Default Chapter

Seeing Stars Chapter 1-Reunited  
  
Kail: please, please, please, make her take me back!  
  
*Kail said starting to cry*  
  
Justin: I can `t makes her do anything, get over it! If she is the so- Called " love of your life" why did you cheat on her?  
  
Kail: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justin: sorry man, you have to get over her  
  
Kail: but I love her.....And she loves me!  
  
*Katie runs in with a smile on her face*  
  
Katie: woooooooo hooo  
  
Justin: why are you so happy?  
  
Katie: Seto just told me my cousin yugi lives in town!  
  
Kail: well la de da (sarcastic)  
  
Katie*looks at Justin *let me guess, he is complaining about Ally Again, right? Justin: ya  
  
Katie: here! Shut up! She sent you a letter! * Kail opens the letter*  
  
Dear Kail  
  
Hi it s Ally I' am coming back to stay on Tuesday to stay I have a Place. Just because I am coming back doesn't mean we are back together or will be who knows? Be there Tuesday Love ya lots and for ever  
  
Ally  
  
Kail: she s coming back on Tuesday! TO STAY.... She already has a place  
  
Erika: ummm..... Kail tomorrow is Tuesday!  
  
Kail: yes!  
  
*Justin looks over the letter*  
  
Justin: it s says you aren't back together  
  
Kail: so?  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
Justin: doorbell!  
  
*Door opens*  
  
Katie: YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: KATIE!!!!  
  
*Yugi glomps Katie*  
  
Katie: oww ...good to see you to!!*Katie gets up*who are all your friends?  
  
Yugi: Joey, Tristan, Tea and......  
  
Katie: BAKURA!!!!!!  
  
Justin: everyone knows Bakura  
  
Bakura: yeah. Oh hi Kayla  
  
Kail: hey Bakura, guess what Ally back coming back to town  
  
Bakura: you have no chance  
  
Kail: what.. Shut up  
  
Jay, Erika, and Bakura: hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Joey: is anybody else confused?  
  
Tea: oh ya  
  
*Ring ring telephone telephone ring ring*  
  
Katie: *answers the phone* Hello?  
  
Ally: hey it s Ally  
  
Katie: oh hi Ally!  
  
Kail: give me the phone give me the phone give the phone to me  
  
Justin: shut up *hits him over the head with a blow up hammer*  
  
Kail: owwww that hurt it has spikes in it ....and really a blow up Hammer ...really  
  
Ally: go to the door  
  
Katie: ok I am at the door  
  
Ally: ok ...now open it  
  
*Katie starts to turn the knob*(s.n .he he he knob) Katie: no you open the door  
  
Ally; god Katie *opens the door hits Katie*  
  
Katie: damn I keep getting hurt today  
  
Ally: Hi everyone  
  
*Kail glomps Ally*  
  
Ally: ahhhhhh get it off get off  
  
Joey and Tristan: wow  
  
Tea: guys your drooling  
  
Ally: wow new people damn mortals just kidding I am Ally  
  
Tea: we've heard many many times  
  
Ally: nice to meet you * cough bitch cough*  
  
Tea; what did you say  
  
Ally: me? Nothing.  
  
Tea: you....  
  
Joey: lets change the subject ...I m Joey  
  
  
  
Ally: yea I know Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi and BAKURA!!!!!!!!YEAH  
  
Bakura: yeah  
  
Ally: so how is everyone?  
  
Everyone but Kail: ok  
  
Kail: awful  
  
Ally: you don't count! Anyway does anyone want to go to a club?  
  
Everyone: sure! 


	2. Clubs

Chapter 2:Clubs  
  
Penguinpunk: Hey for reasons I changed ally's name it is now Charlotte! Oh ya I don't own yu-gi-oh *******************  
  
*That night at the club Joey and Tristan sit at a table watching everyone enjoy them selves*  
  
Joey: DAMN she'' HOT!  
  
Tristan: who?  
  
Joey: that Charlotte chick...DAMN  
  
Tristan: ya but she thinks you're really hot  
  
Joey: what no!  
  
Tristan: Bakura told me  
  
Joey: ya but what about that Kail guy?  
  
Tristan: x-boyfriend, he cheated on her, he has no chance. Go ask Her to dance she is sitting right over there  
  
Joey: okay I` m going in!  
  
*Joey walks over to Charlotte*  
  
Joey: hey  
  
Charlotte: oh hey Joey  
  
Joey: do you want to dance  
  
Charlotte: sure  
  
*Erika walks in with SETO!?!?!*  
  
Seto: does anyone know we're here together?  
  
D.T.: yeah who cares let's dance! Watch were your hands are! That tickles  
  
Seto; sorry  
  
D.T.: is that Charlotte and  
  
Seto: JOEY!!!!! SCAREY  
  
D.T.: Should we go and talk to them  
  
Seto: NO!!!!!  
  
D.T.: Why not ???  
  
Seto: Umm.... Come on lets dance  
  
*Charlotte n Joey walk to Seto n D.T.*  
  
Charlotte: hey  
  
D.T.: oh hey, having fun???  
  
Joey: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Are you?  
  
Seto: well we're here on date so umm if you could....  
  
Charlotte: OH SORRY uh bye  
  
*Joey n Charlotte walks away form Seto n D.T.*  
  
Charlotte: fallow me  
  
Joey: ok  
  
* Charlotte opens a door and takes Joey up some stairs and opens a door at the top. Charlotte takes Joey's hand and pulls him in*  
  
Joey: wow  
  
Charlotte: this is I live  
  
Joey: you live over a club  
  
Charlotte: ya, ill give you a tour. Here`s the kitchen, the, living room the bathroom and my room  
  
Joey: nice room  
  
Charlotte: I want to show you some thing else  
  
*Charlotte takes Joey to anther door  
  
Joey: You want to show to me a closet?  
  
Charlotte: no  
  
*Charlotte opens the door, it lead to a blacken over the club*  
  
Joey: wow you can see everything from up here  
  
Charlotte: ya I know look you can see D.T. and seto  
  
Joey: looking a little to close? Well can see Bakura wow look at all the girls around Bakura  
  
Charlotte: hey there s my friend Lealou!!! HEY LEALOU!!!!  
  
Joey: who cares...I am going to get ignored AGAIN  
  
Charlotte: no you wont *kisses him on the cheek* uh bye Joey I got to go to ummm.ahh yea... Buh bye  
  
Joey: Bye * Joey said with a puzzled look on his face* *******************  
  
Penguinpunk: I know it's pretty odd but plz r+r ^^; 


	3. The ring

Chapter 3:Rings  
  
Penguinpunk: my chapters and very short so I will start posting more than one at once! ******************* *Late that night Seto and D.T. sat out in front of seto s house *  
  
D.T.: Seto can I tell you something really personal  
  
Seto: ok you can tell me anything  
  
D.T.: it might sound really stupid, well *D.T. looks down at her feet * I know I have only known you about for about only for a few months but I feel like I have known you for a life time  
  
Seto: well I feel the same way ...here *seto takes a box out off his pocket and gives it to D.T.*  
  
D.T.: Your not asking me to marry you are you ?!?!  
  
Seto: * facefaut* no it s a promise ring it means we will always be together  
  
D.T.: oh I love you Seto *Door opens *  
  
Mokuba: umm big brother what is she doing to your face?  
  
Seto: *pushes D.T. * umm Mokuba what are you doing up so late??  
  
Mokuba: I am waiting for you big brother  
  
Seto: Well go to bed I am here now!!!!  
  
Mokuba: ok big brother (whispers: you just want me to leave so you can suck face some more.)  
  
Seto: Mokuba!" what did you stay get out of here  
  
D.T.: that s my quo to leave! It s getting really late anyway luv ya bye  
  
Seto: buy *sigh* come on Mukaba time for bed.  
  
*******************  
  
Penguinpunk: anyway r+r D.T:*sighI me and Seto. :::trails of:::: oh ya reveiw 


End file.
